Ripple
by LadyKamosu
Summary: This first chapter is a WIP. I accept constructive criticism as I do not write well. A unicorn mare who has recently learned that even though she lives in the rich part of Canterlot, she is less than the dirt on everyponys hooves simply because she had not yet found her special talent. It wasnt fair to be treated differently simply because you were different, and she was sick of it


**Note: Her name does not refer to what you think it means. There are a few different meanings to her name. The real meaning I am referring to will be revealed soon.**

Every day in school she believed she was worthless, and the only thing she amounted to was being like the dirt beneath every pony's hooves. It wasn't her fault that she didn't find anything that she was good at. She tried her hardest for the longest time, but she gave up and no longer wished to pursue a talent. To her, having a cutie mark only meant a pony was finished truly discovering themselves. That was one of the two only things keeping her tethered to this world; she desperately wanted to discover what her destiny would be, and she would never give those bullies the feeling of satisfaction of having won. To her, in this situation, suicide was a cowardly of going out, but if she was going out, it would have to be with a bang.

"Kami are you awake?" Kami picked her head up off of her desk in the lecture hall and shook her head in a daze. The professor sighed in hopelessness. "I realize you have quite a large amount of bits, but why waste it by sleeping in class? Don't you care anymore?" The grey mare with a blonde mane and tail rubbed her eyes and yawned. Once again the professor sighed. "I suppose not, then. Just do what you want, I won't care anymore if you don't." Then he went back to his lesson, and Kami rolled her eyes. A few ponies around her snickered and whispered among themselves. It wasn't Kami's fault, she had a long sleepless night. Recently she had been unable to sleep at night despite how tired she was, so she always found herself staring at Luna's beautiful moon the whole night. She admired the Princess of the Night because of the beauty she could gaze at whenever the sun wasn't present in the sky...

The time was 1000 years prior to the present day Equestria you all know of. Not much was different between the two times, other then the speaking styles and the fashion senses. At least that's what Kami always thought. Kami always wanted to travel forward in time, hoping the ponies in the future would be nicer than the ones in her time.

The old bell in the courtyard was suddenly rung by a worker on the grounds, pulling Kami out of her sleep daze, and all of the students packed up to leave. Kami, already being packed up because she had not even taken her things out, just scurried out the door so she didn't have to hear exactly what every pony was going to say about her.

She galloped to her mansion home among all of the filthy rich ponies on the snobby part of town. Neither her, nor her parents were like that at all, and they always helped a pony in need whenever possible. Having a lot of money didn't mean you had to be greedy with it and keep it to yourself. Kami walked into the foyer and looked to her right where her parents' ashes sat in two separate, hoof-made pots that sat on a table. She burned their bodies herself, and made the pots their ashes went in; she had a strong sentiment of the old times where she didn't have a care in the world, where no pony judged her for not finding herself.

The memory of that terrible night resurfaced, and Kami almost cried in front of their ashes. Kami wasn't much younger than she is now; it had been two years ago that they both had died, and it was the day that Kami realized they were the only reason she wasn't poked fun at until after their death. Her parents were very powerful ponies, and with their money they could get dirt on any pony. Now that they were gone, no pony was scared to harass her.

_Kami, it's time for bed. You know tomorrow you start college, right? You need to get a full night's rest to fully prepare for your special day." Kami whined about not feeling as if she was ready for college quite yet, and how she should wait another year or so. "You want to be a famous scholar don't you?" She mumbled a yes. "Then you have to work hard and make your father and I proud."_

_With a sigh, Kami put her books away and pulled the covers over her head to pretend to sleep until she was sure her mom had left the room, then she would continue reading her books. _

_Her mother reminded Kami so much of her big sister; her light blue coat and dark brown mane was very similar to her sister's coat and mane, but her sister's coat was a darker blue and she had two shades of brown in her mane. Sugar Drop was her mother's name._

_Her father was a darker grey than she was, and had a light brown mane. His cutie mark had been a wrench, which matched his name, Steel Wrench._

_ugar Drop left Kami's room, hopefully to go to bed herself, and Kami slid her books under the covers with her while using a spell she learned to illuminate the area with a dim light. Kami was reading a book on ancient magic spells, though most of them didn't explain how to cast them. The reason probably being they were not permitted to cast. A particular spell caught Kami's eye. It was not named, but it was listed as a dangerous spell. There was a depiction of a pony with a magic aura that had a sickly green and purple color. Two ponies were shown bowing in respect to that pony and his power. Since there was almost nothing of interest about that page other than the picture, Kami turned the page and looked at the next spell. It was a slowing time spell, and it could only be pulled off by the highest level unicorns._

_While reading that page, she could see there was basic instruction on how to cast it. Kami was in the middle of casting it when a crash in the other room caused her horn to freak out. After getting it to calm down, she snuck out of her room to check out the source of the crash_

_She saw the silhouette of a pony sneaking around without making a sound. He was confronted by her parents. "What do you think you're doing here?" Steel Wrench shouted dominantly. "You dare enter this home without fear of being caught? I admire your bravery, but unfortunately you are going to die tonight!"_

_"I'm afraid you are mistaken, little pampered ponies. You lack skill to defend your home, therefore I can simply take what's mine." The intruder smiled before pulling out a blade and slicing into her parents, squirting blood all over the floor, ceiling, and walls. Her parents made no move to defend themselves, totally against the fact that they have been trained in self defense against many weapons by Crescent. Kami almost charged at him in a fit of rage, but before she could, their guard, whom appeared to have been knocked out previously, snuck up behind the intruder and stuck a blade through his chest. The blood was sickening to look at, and Kami felt a little dizzy and her heart skipped a beat._

Kami was pulled away from the memory by her guard Crescent Gale. Her guard was a retired lunar guard, but he still wore the armor proudly as if he still served. His orange coat sparkled in the sunlight, and his lighter orange eyes behind his square framed spectacles held concern for Kami. "Did you have a hard time at the college again, Miss Kami?"

As much as her chest hurt from galloping all the way home with no rest, and the almost crying, she wiped her eyes and put on a fake smile. "Nothing I couldn't handle, Crescent. Thank you for always being here for me."

Crescent gave her a heartwarming smile as he reached his hoof out to take hers. "I have a snack ready for you, if you are ready for it."

Gratefully taking his hoof, she smiled back at him and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, Crescent took off his helmet and sat it on the kitchen table, revealing his red-orange mane. Kami sat down at the table and Cresent brought her over a sandwich. She ate it slowly savoring every bite. Halfway through, she paused. "Your food is always so good, Crescent."

"Thank you, Miss Kami."

As Kami finished her sandwich, Crescent brought her a drink. "Thank you." She said after he set it down. Crescent left with a smile, and Kami began to drink her beverage as she stared out the window at the sun. Weather pegasi were moving clouds in front of it, and by the size of the clouds, they were planning a nasty storm soon. Kami loved the rain almost as much as she loved the beautiful night, but when those two things occurred at the same time, it was pure heaven. Then the pegasi suddenly went out of sight, probably heading back to Cloudsdale.

Thunder boomed unexpectedly and made Kami jump. It looked like they were starting the storm early. Kami went outside and peaked at the storm clouds. They were travelling slowly from the castle of the pony sisters in the forest. Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be something wrong with the clouds; they were swirling around and pulling closer to each other. Soon, the clouds formed a funnel-like object in the sky that seemed to destroy everything in its path, judging from the amount of trees she could see tossed into the air. The rain was pouring down harder.

Crescent stood at the door beside her and looked in awe at the storm. The weather pegasi rushed in to try and stop the funnel from destroying anything else, but it tossed them like ragdolls into random directions. Kami wasn't sure they survived.

Kami looked over at Crescent worriedly, and he returned the look. "Should we do something, Crescent?"

He shook his head. "You saw what that storm did to those pegasi. What if that happens to us?"

"I could use my magic to-"

No." Crescent said firmly. "I am under strict orders to keep you safe. I won't let you charge in there and hurt yourself. I'm sure the royal guards can take care of the storm if the weather pegasi can't."

Kami knew he was right. At her magic level, it would be very hard, if not impossible, to keep that storm under control. Magic didn't normally have an effect on storms since pegasi specialized in the weather. Though it was rare, Kami knew some unicorns that had a talent for the weather.

That reminded her of when she was in high school, she was in a school for gifted ponies, and the only reason she could get in was because her family was rich. There were two twin sisters named Stormy and Cloudy that would harass her and talk about her behind her back. They would even run their mouths at other ponies who didn't deserve it. She remembered one time she had stood up to them, and she was actually proud of herself that day.

_Stormy and her sister Cloudy were strolling through the halls slowly as they gossiped to each other about different ponies in the school. Kami was right behind them, but they didn't notice her because they were too busy laughing and teasing ponies behind their backs. Then the subject went to her. "I still don't know why they let Kami into this school." Stormy, the mare with a purple coat and a black mane said with a snarl._

_"Yeah." Her sister, whom had a darker grey coat than Kami's and had a mane that was even darker than that grey. "What's she gifted at? Being retarded like that one pony in class who's always drooling all over the place?" _

_"Hey!" Kami shouted at them. "Why don't you find something better to do than talk shit about every pony around you?_

_Both ponies turned around and smirked. Stormy was the one to speak. "And just who do you think you're talking to?"_

_"A couple of ponies who are about to get their flanks kicked for bad mouthing me and others. I'm sick of you both thinking you can do what you want. I won't let it slide any further."_

_The sisters burst out laughing in her response, then Stormy spoke again. Kami guessed she was the dominant of the two. "Look like we struck a nerve, Cloudy. Shall we end her for trying to be brave?"_

_Cloudy nodded. "Always, sister." They surrounded Kami intimidatingly. Their eyes were filled with a deep hatred, and they fully intended on beating the tar out of her to quench that hatred. Before they swung their hooves at her, Kami noticed that they had their wings open. That could prove useful if she could catch them off their guard. Breaking their wings would surely teach them a lesson._

_They narrowly missed her, and she jumped back as the sisters were distracted by a crowd that had gathered to watch them fight. They chanted Stormy and Cloudy's name, while some chanted Kami's. "Sloppy, very sloppy you two." Kami charged them with her horn pointed down. One look at how sharp it appeared made Stormy and Cloudy move out of the way of the horn. Without missing a second, Kami spun around and kicked Stormy with her hind legs. Stormy was thrown against the wall by the door to a classroom. Cloudy knew that her sister could no longer fight, but that did not change her confidence._

_The remaining sister charged Kami like she had done earlier, but Kami dodged it and bit down on her right wing. She bit down hard enough to draw blood. The crowd, who was once cheering to instigate the fight further, now stood dead silent as the scene unfolded. Cloudy screamed as she witness the blood stain Kami's teeth and jaw where she was bitten. Kami did not look like she would be letting go any time soon, so in order to get free, Cloudy dislocated her wing._

_"Ouch.." Cloudy whispered softly to herself as she stood up, dizzy from the sight of blood. She refused to lose against some pony who was less than her, no matter how sick she felt right now, and she also had to avenge her sister! Unfortunately for Cloudy, the fact that she was dizzy from the blood made her movements slower, and Kami was able to pin her to the floor by her shoulders. Kami made sure to put weight especially on her hurt wing, which made her wince in pain._

_A staff member fought through the crowd to see what was going on. She saw Kami pinning Cloudy on the ground with a tiny pool of blood around her wing, and Stormy unconscious up against the wall a few feet away from them. "Miss Kamosu!" The staff member projected angrily. "Get off of Cloudy this instant and come with me to the office!"_

Looking back on that memory made Kami realize that she had lost control and regretted drawing blood with her teeth on Cloudy, also nearly giving Stormy a concussion, but at least it got them to respect her and the bullying in high school to stop.

"Miss Kami we should get in the storm cellar. I think that tornado will rip right through here." Crescent said while placing a hoof on her shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt, you know.

Kami couldn't help but feel curious about the storm. This was the first time she had seen a tornado, and though it was dangerous, she wanted to see it up close. But, Crescent pulled her along and lead her to the storm cellar.


End file.
